


I Remember, I Remember

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [142]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Crowley Uses A Cane, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Crowley leans against the Bentley's door to wait, snake-headed cane placed discreetly beside him. Out here, he doesn't know every wall and bench, if there even are any, but his warily anxious eyes are firmly hidden behind his dark glasses.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 25
Kudos: 659





	I Remember, I Remember

Adam climbs out of the car when they reach the hospital and hugs his mother.

Crowley leans against the Bentley's door to wait, snake-headed cane placed discreetly beside him. Out here, he doesn't know every wall and bench, if there even are any, but his warily anxious eyes are firmly hidden behind his dark glasses. When Adam beckons him over, he manages a slight, polite smile. "Anthony Crowley," he introduces himself. "Warlock's guardian."

They shake hands briefly. She apologises that there are limits on visitor numbers, and Crowley waves it off. "I'll manage," he says, dryness sliding into his voice despite his best efforts. "I'm not unused to waiting around at hospitals."

He catches the moment she realises the cane is more than decorative and shakes his head slightly, cutting off the apology before it starts. He bends to lock the Bentley, giving Adam the time and space to steer her away before she can blunder into questions he'd really rather not answer.

The moment she's out of earshot, he sucks in a shuddery breath and looks around for clues to the nearest bench. He could sit in the Bentley, he supposes, but it's been a long drive and he'd rather have fresh air for a bit, if he can. There's a tree poking up off to his left, in what looks like a tiny pocket of a garden, so he turns that way, using his cane to probe dips and steps before he commits his weight to them. It isn't like Aziraphale is here to catch him if he stumbles, after all.

He's almost there, when a child's voice chirps, "Anthony!"

He goes very still for a moment, then steadies his breathing and lifts his head. "Hello, Toni."

***

Tom sees Dr Crowley go still at Toni's call, as still as a snake poised to strike, and instinctively steps forward himself to protect her. "Hey," he says quietly. "Didn't mean to startle you."

There's a flicker of a smile in response, perhaps for Toni, perhaps remembering their first meeting too.

Tom smiles back. "There's a bench. Probably better there."

"Probably," Dr Crowley agrees, and moves at last, with less saunter and more caution than Tom is used to seeing in him, to settle on one end of the bench in question, cane propped beside him. He explains tersely, "I drove Adam down."

Tom nods, some part of him not surprised by the cane as memories of Dr Crowley using the lift rather than the stairs, sitting more than standing or walking, and leaning on walls, shuffle themselves into a clearer understanding. "Thought so. I came with Sarah to look after the girls. They were spending time with their grandparents, but-"

Dr Crowley nods, understanding. They watch Toni and Felicity chase each other along the paths in companionable silence.

When the girls finally run out of steam and come back to the adults, it's Felicity who looks at the cane and with all the compassionate candour of an observant eight-year-old, asks, "Did you get hurt?"

Dr Crowley goes impossibly still for a moment, and Tom recognises the forced steadiness in his breathing. He's learned that pattern too, hauling himself out of trauma reactions before they drag him too deep.

But Dr Crowley clearly hauls himself out with that steadiness that speaks of much practice and says shortly, "I Fell. Long before you were born. I don't like to talk about it."

Felicity just nods solumnly. "Falls are nasty," she agrees. "One time I skinned my whole shin open..."

Tom put in hastily, "Dr Crowley doesn't want to talk about falls. Pick something else."

Both Toni and Felicity turn to look at Dr Crowley with sudden interest.

Toni asks, "Are you a real doctor? Are you here to make Grandad better?"

Dr Crowley shakes his head. "I look after plants, not people. But lots of medicines are made from plants. Do you know the story about penicillin?"

Toni shakes her head. Felicity's eyes go wide. "No. Tell us."


End file.
